Culpa das desmazeladas Tranças
by mycah-chan
Summary: Sim... Desmazeladas porque ele, Hyuuga Neji, no alto dos seus sete anos de idade possuía um vocabulário vasto, tinha orgulho de ser um menino culto, o pequeno prodígio de sua família, como seus pais e tios gostavam tanto de expressar.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence!

Nota: Esta one é fruto da minha imaginação, coisa que me veio quando voltava hoje para casa debaixo de chuva... XD

Presentinho de grego especialmente para a Looy (asakurayumi), que topou betar o próprio presente... XD

Valeu amiga! Obrigada por me dar "luz" pra escrever muitas das minhas loucuras... ^^

* * *

_**Culpa das desmazeladas tranças**_

por Mycah

* * *

A menina rodopiava com alegria debaixo da chuva quente de verão, suas tranças úmidas estavam coladas no rostinho que ria ao olhar para cima e abrir bem a boca para conseguir saborear melhor as gotas gordas que caíam sem trégua. O vestidinho amarelo estava encharcado, os pés descalços na grama ensopada, mas ela parecia ter esquecido completamente daqueles meros detalhes, os braços estavam abertos e as mãozinhas em concha tentavam capturar um pouco mais da chuva só para ela.

Esquecida do mundo, a menina continuava girando e ria com gosto, feliz por ter um pouco de frescor naquele verão escaldante. Esquecia-se também do menino que a observava com uma pontada de inveja, um dedinho de raiva e algo perto do desprazer. Sim... Desprazer completo, pois a menina era uma figura de desleixo completo, o vestidinho que havia estado limpo e engomado mostrava marcas de terra, a grama grudava nas perninhas dela e as tranças que haviam sido feitas com esmero estavam completamente desmazeladas.

Sim... Desmazeladas porque ele, Hyuuga Neji, no alto dos seus sete anos de idade possuía um vocabulário vasto, tinha orgulho de ser um menino culto, o pequeno prodígio de sua família, como seus pais e tios gostavam tanto de expressar.

E lógico que ele gostava de colocar todo esse conhecimento em prática, assim sendo, um de seus passatempos favoritos era arranjar adjetivos complexos e diferentes para a menina risível que rodava como uma demente e ria como uma criatura carente de senso. O pior era que ela fazia tudo isso na casa de campo dos pais _dele_! Não era nem a casa _dela_... Era a _casa dele_, a _grama dele_ e a _chuva_ que caía no quintal também era _dele_!

Ora essa! Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar com raiva, sentir-se irritado por ter seu quintal roubado por uma simples garota que não era mais do que a filha do treinador dos cavalos do haras de _seu pai_.

O pequeno bufou enfiando as mãozinhas fechadas dentro dos bolsos da calça social que ele usava, e olhou para seus pés calçados em sapatos de couro confortáveis e brilhantes. Sentiu a camisa branca apertar seu pescoço no colarinho e por um momento ponderou se não estava com raiva dela pelo simples fato dela poder correr e girar como uma demente na chuva. Coisa que ele não podia fazer já que já estava arrumado para a festa que aconteceria dentro de poucas horas.

Balançou a cabeça descartando completamente a idéia carente de verdade, já que seus sentimentos não eram movidos por uma inveja patética. E simplesmente a irritação por ver a garota desarrumada fazendo festa em seu quintal.

Sem conter mais apertou suas mãos no bolso da calça e chamou a garota com voz o suficientemente forte para que ela parasse de girar e olhasse para ele.

- Tenten!

A menina parou instantaneamente e olhou para ele lhe brindando com um sorriso estonteante.

- Oh! Oi Neji! A chuva está muito gostosa! – ela abriu mais os braços e a boca colocando a língua pra fora sentindo o gostinho da água em sua boca e riu extasiada.

- Sei... – ele murmurou antes de render-se a raiva novamente. – Saia já da chuva garota inconseqüente! Não está vendo o estado das suas roupas e seu cabelo? Não vai querer entrar na minha festa toda desmazelada assim!

A garota não se deixou intimidar, já conhecia bem o menino que fazia pouco caso dela a tantos anos, por isso riu novamente e girou mais uma vez sem ligar para o olhar raivoso que ele lhe direcionava.

- Já falei para você sair da chuva Tenten! – inconsciente ele deu um passo para mais perto dos degraus que separavam a grande varanda do gramado onde a menina ainda brincava na chuva.

- Ah Neji! Deixe de ser chato! Tá tão gostoso aqui! Você tá chato porque tá com inveja de mim! – ela piscou e riu novamente como uma pequena feiticeira que incrivelmente sabia como pisar nos calos mais doloridos do garoto.

- Imagine, eu com inveja de uma garota suja de barro e grama toda desleixada que fica girando e rindo como uma demente?

Oh sim... ele se orgulhava por suas sentenças tão cheias de palavras difíceis e inteligentes.

A garota parou de girar, e encarou o menino sem ligar para os fios que escaparam de sua desmazelada trança grudando no rostinho delicado completamente molhado pela chuva. Focou seus olhos castanhos nos claros dele e deu alguns passos em sua direção parando exatamente no degrau abaixo da cobertura da varanda.

Neji encarava a menina já exibindo seu sorriso vitorioso, isso quer dizer, o meio traço ascendente que enfeitava sua boca infantil. Ele defendia sua postura imaculadamente arrumada, os cabelos longos presos com esmero e a roupa toda engomada. Sim, ele não tinha inveja dela, não estava morrendo de calor naqueles trajes, e nunca daria o braço a torcer só porque uma garota de tranças destroçadas pelo vento e chuva estava olhando para ele com cara de quem sabe segredos mais legais... opa! Legais não... Interessantes, sim... Interessantes e intrigantes eram os termos corretos.

Ela inclinou o rostinho para o lado ainda sem dizer uma palavra, os olhos castanhos brilhavam com uma malícia inocente, sem nenhum aviso um sorriso iluminou o rostinho dela e Neji soube que estava com problemas, Tenten só sorria assim quando sabia de algo muito importante.

- Ah... Neji... – ela começou. – Sabe... você é um menino muito inteligente, sabe todas essas palavras diferentes... mas eu tenho uma nova pra você... E se você não souber o significado dela, você terá que ir para a chuva comigo! – ela sorriu com doçura e ele deixou o meio sorriso dele crescer mais ainda, não tinha como Tenten saber uma palavra que ele não conhecia.

- Pode falar a sua palavra tão complicada, Tenten... – Ele falou com toda sua postura de pequeno lorde de um castelo. – Duvido que saiba algo que eu não sei.

- Oh... tudo bem! – ela fez um bico fofo enquanto pensava por um instante. – Olha, como eu sou sua amiga, vou te dar uma dica, é um adjetivo que combina muitoooooooo bem com você. – a menina sorriu traquinas enquanto seus olhinhos brilhavam travessos.

- Ah, mas como é dadivosa, me presenteou com uma dica! – ele falou em tom de ironia que ela não fez caso. – Porém já que você está propondo um tipo de aposta, você terá que... Cortar estas desmazeladas tranças se eu acertar a palavra. – Falou ele com toda a propriedade de um pequeno gênio.

A menina ponderou por um momento, gostava demais de suas tranças, nunca usava os cabelos soltos, era mais prático prender os cabelos nas duas tranças laterais, ainda mais para uma menina que adorava ajudar o pai no trato com os cavalos. Mas ela também tinha certeza que ela não perderia, por isso suas tranças estavam salvas.

- Tudo bem, minhas tranças contra suas roupas impecáveis. – sorriu - A palavra é... Contumaz!

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos castanhos brilhando em expectativa, enquanto o menino espremia os olhos como se tentasse lembrar o significado daquele adjetivo que era uma característica que ela via nele.

Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar o que aquela simples palavra queria dizer, e foi nessa hora que ele escutou o riso cristalino da menina que estendia uma mão molhada e gelada na direção dele, que ainda tinha suas mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça social.

- Você não sabe, não é gênio? – ela riu. – Agora vem comigo! Prometo que não vai derreter na chuva! – ela continuou.

Ele bufou uma resposta malcriada e não vendo outra solução deu um passo atrás do outro segundo a menina maluca que ria ao ver o cenho franzido do menino.

- Viu? Não é tão ruim assim! Ela falou e voltou a girar e rir como se estivesse contendo toda a alegria do mundo em seus braços abertos.

O garoto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos ainda secos da calça impecável, não teria uma reação infantil como a de sua coleguinha, por isso limitou-se a erguer o rosto ao céu e sentir as gotas de água banharem seu rosto. Sorriu... é... ele podia ser incrivelmente inteligente, mas a menina ao seu lado era incrivelmente feliz, e por isso ele acreditava que valeria a pena deixar seus cabelos tão desmazelados quanto as tranças desfeitas dela.

Ou pelo menos foi isso que pensou até escutar o grito de repreensão de sua mãe.

- Já pra dentro menino! Vai para o chuveiro antes que pegue um resfriado! E você Tenten! Sua mãe está a sua procura!

Os dois eram sábios demais para não obedecerem, correram cada um para um lado, rindo como duas crianças deveriam rir.

.

.

.

Mais uma tempestade de chuva forte de verão passara pelo haras da família Hyuuga, o vento forte balançara as copas das árvores derrubando galhos e muitas folhas, a chuva encharcara o solo fazendo poças de água. Porém o mais forte da tempestade já passara, uma chuva constante e gostosa caía, nuvens enfeitavam o céu naquela tarde quente, porém raios de sol atravessavam algumas delas formando um panorama lindo.

Uma linda morena caminhava na chuva despreocupada, já terminara suas atividades, e agora, descalça, com as calças jeans dobradas até quase a altura dos joelhos, e a camisa vermelha com as mangas dobradas nos cotovelos ela voltava do estábulo para a casa principal. Um sorriso relaxado enfeitava seu rosto e os olhos castanhos brilhavam sonhadores ao olhar a bela paisagem a sua frente.

Na varanda da casa principal Neji a observava impecavelmente vestido. Ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e um meio sorriso brincou em seus lábios enquanto pensava como essa cena lhe era familiar. Observou cada passo da morena ao se aproximar, muito tempo se passara desde o dia que ela havia desdenhado de sua inteligência e feito ele tomar um pequeno banho de chuva, muita coisa mudara também, Tenten já não era a menina de tranças desmazeladas que ele invejara, mas uma bela mulher que agora, ele desejava.

Caminhou até os degraus da varanda e a esperou disfarçando um sorriso.

- Tenten... – Chamou quando ela já estava próxima o suficiente para escutá-lo.

Ela voltou seus olhos para ele e sorriu.

- Oh! Oi Neji! A chuva está muito gostosa! – ela falou em uma repetição interessante do que havia acontecido a mais de vinte anos atrás. Abriu mais os braços e a boca colocando a língua pra fora para sentir o gosto da água em sua boca e riu agora, provocante.

Ele forçou-se a não descer até ela, para beijar aquela boca que lhe sorria cheia de segredos.

- Saia da chuva, Tenten... – pausou - Está toda desmazelada.

Ela riu com gosto antes de dar um passo para mais perto dele.

- Mais que homem mais obstinado, turrão, cabeça dura, teimoso... – pausou sorrindo travessa – Contumaz eu fui arranjar!

Já estava muito perto dos degraus da varanda da casa onde agora morava com o marido.

- Você parece um velho assim Neji! – ela brincou sorrindo para ele e estendendo a mão gelada e molhada para seu especialista particular em sinônimos irritantes. - Você tá chato porque tá com inveja de mim! Inveja por eu estar de jeans e refrescada pela chuva, e você aí dentro dessa camisa engomada por ter atendido algum cliente esnobe. – ela desdenhou deixando suas mãos caminharem pelo tórax dele fazendo um rastro de água gelada na camisa branca já não tão perfeita.

Ele riu mais um pouco e empurrou-a para o degrau de baixo, descendo um ele também.

- Imagine, eu com inveja de uma garota suja de barro e grama toda desleixada que fica andando na chuva rindo como uma demente? – ele viu o brilho nos olhos dela e aproveitou para dar mais alguns passos até que os dois estavam debaixo da chuva no bonito gramado do quintal deles.

Passou as mãos pelo pescoço dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, sentindo a chuva e o corpo molhado dela empaparem suas belas e impecáveis vestimentas. Deixou suas mãos passearem pelo pescoço feminino a mostra, já que ela agora usava os cabelos mais curtos na altura dos ombros.

- Não a invejo... a desejo... a amo... – sorriu e beijou o nariz teimoso dela antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Mesmo sem suas desmazeladas tranças.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!^^

Boas férias para todos!^^

reviews?

ps: Looy, obrigada mesmoooooooooooooooooo! Amo-te amiga! ^^


End file.
